The Boss' Blog!
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Inspired by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome, now Spain has a blog too! Send in your comments, questions, and churros! :
1. I made a blog too!

A/N: Okay, so I was inspired by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome, and various others to make a Spain Blog. ^^

* * *

_**¡Bien**__**venidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ¡España! **_

**You are Visitor Number: Uno! (1)**

**Mood: Happy! :D**

* * *

**Post Number 1: I made a blog too!**

So I have seen various blogs around, so me, the boss, decided to make one too! I have not seen the rest of the blogs, but I will soon. :D Feel free to send in questions, comments, and churros!

Especially churros.

Okay, so some _información_:

Name: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (do not worry if you prefer Hernandez, everyone gets messed up with it), _España_ or Spain for your_ Ingles_ speakers.

Age: 25

Birthday: February 12

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'9

Weight: Hmm… I still have not weighted myself since I was a little _niño_.

Languages: ¡_Español, Ingles, Japonés, y mas!_

Favorite food: Paella. No, _espera_… churros!

Hangs out with: Romano (Or Lovi! :D), Belgium, France, Prussia, Austria, and sometimes Mexico, the Philippines, etc. Sometimes I am stuck with England who is a _puta_. Or I play pranks on America.

Lover: Nope!

Okay, got some of the basic things done! _Lo siento_ for it being short, but I promised Romano that I would go to his house today to bring him some paella. :D

_Adios, mis amigos_, and don't be shy!


	2. Lovi is mad at me Again

**_Author's_ Note:** Thank you for those people who commented! :)

* * *

_**¡Bien**__**venidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ¡España!**_

**You are Visitor Number: 48**

**Mood: Tired. ^^;**

**Eating: Churros**

**Drinking: Not yet, but I might go and get a good cerveza.**

* * *

**Lovi is mad at me again...**

Hola todos! (Hello everyone!)

I guess I should go with what happened today.

Romano kicked me out of his house, and I don't know _porque (why)_!

Well, it all started when I went to his casa (which is pretty big and fancy by the way). I had my paella in a big pot, because I knew that Lovi would want a lot of it!

I was invited in, and I hugged Romano once I got my paella safely on the ground.

"Damn it, bastard, don't touch me!" He yelled at me in his usual cute self.

I laughed.

"Romano, are you angry? I know a very good charm that can help you!"

"Not that again." He whined.

That's when everything brightened up!

Ita-chan was here with Lovi, so when he greeted me, I was feliz! I hugged him too, and I marveled at how much he grew. But he was still as cute as ever, just like Lovi~.

Soon, we were all eating happily around Lovi's table. My imagination flew, y pude (and I could) imagine living with Ita-chan and Lovi for a good moment!

I was starting to converse with Ita-chan when Romano just told me to start reading The Atmosphere and kicked me out, much to my disappointment. *Makes a confused look*

Do you know where I can get that book? *Smiles* I want to make Lovi happy by reading it!

* * *

**_Comments_**

**BlackBloodOnWhiteSnow says:**

Hi Spain :D what's up? So you have your own blog now? There is waaay too many blogs! I can't keep up :(

Well I don't have anything special to say...so Bye-Bye! I will make sure to be back!

LOVE YOU

P.S- I'm sending churros just cause I can! It isn't because I love you, it has nothing to do with this! NOTHING!

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola, querida! (Hello, darling!) Si, I now have a blog too! I would feel left out if I did not have one. It looks like many countries today have one. :D Lo siento por eso (I am sorry for that), it must be hard keeping up.

Want me to cheer you up? Fusosososososo~.

Oh, your comment enough is muy special.

Why, gracias! I love churros! Aww, it's okay if you don't love me, but gracias anyway!

* * *

**squirrel8amuffin says:**

It's puto not puta -_-'...

Becuz i like to create controversy, what do you think about France? :D

**Reply from Spain:**

Oh Jesus, I must have made a typo! _Lo siento _(I'm sorry), but thinking about that _desgraciado_ gets me a little confused.

France is good friend if you want to go out for drinks! Although I end up paying for them… He always wins in our game of rock-paper-scissors. But he tried to take away Romano many times…

* * *

**KeepCalmAndHaveATomato says:**

Hiya Spain! I love you! You're one of my favorite countries. :D *gives you tomatoes*

I'm from America, just saying. :)

Would you ever date Romano?

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola, y muchas gracias! (Hello and thank you very much!) Oooh, tomatoes! :D

So my blog reaches there too… :D

Ehhh? T-To say the truth, I never thought about it… Salir con Romano? (Go out with Romano?)… I will have to think about it, querida. :D

* * *

**Qualeshia Marshall says:**

¿Hola y cómo estás hoy? Te amo a mi querida(Hello and how are you doing today? I love you my dear). To the Writer: I love how you and everyone else are starting their own blogs for the nations. I can't stop favoring these stories. I am going to favor your story.

1) Do you think you can teach me how to salsa dancing and do you know the Bachata(another Spanish dance)?

2) I want to make Spanish food with you one day, is that okay with you?

3) You are so cute and always cheerful that it makes me happy to just gaze at you. MY GOD YOU ARE HANDSOME! (not really a question though).

4) Hey do you know Puerto Rico, Columbia, Dominican Republic, and any other Hispanic countries?

5) I love to visit you one day, can I please?

España está increíble y realmente espero que esto será el comienzo de una amistad épica.

(Spain you are amazing and I really hope this will be the start of a epic friendship)

Adiós mi linda darling español(Goodbye my cute Spanish darling)!

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola, y estoy muy bien! Aww, es adorable ver vuestros intentos en hablar mi idioma. (Hello, and I am very good! Aww, it's adorable to see you trying to speak my language.)

Gracias for trying to make me feel at home by trying to speak Spanish! *Winks*

For numero uno, of course! I am _el pais de la pasion! (the country of passion!) _I know how to dance bachata really well! I tried teaching it to Belgium and Romano (when he was little! :D) and they just could not get it.

For numero dos, okay! I know some dishes that are very good!

For numero tres, gracias! :D

For numero cuatro, si, I do know them. Sometimes they visit me when they can. Although Mexico sometimes just visits me to throw a boot at me.

For numero cinco, everyone is invited to come over when they want! Just be careful with my boss. He likes making visitors work. Ay, mi jefe… (my boss…)

Si, I would love to make friends with all of you, darlings!

Adios querida! :D

From the author: Gracias, and I hope you are enjoying my Spain blog too! :D

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says: **

Ciao, Spain!

How are you doing?

...But seriously, don't hug me to death, tomato bastard, but...I guess I'm kind of just like Romano. I cuss and other shit like that...My friend always calls me Romano all the time...-_- And she's part Spanish...*Sigh.*

Well, how are you doing today?

...

I'm just going to assume that you are fine!

Okay!

Well, I guess I need to think of a question:

Is it weird that I started to take a big liking toward tomatoes?

Well, ciao for now.

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola!

I am good, gracias!

Oh… I wanted to hug you! I bet you are almost as cute as Romano, aren't you? :D

You assumed correctly!

No, it is not _raro_ (weird) at all. Tomatoes are very _rico_ (delicious)!

Adios querida!

* * *

**Greece's kitty says: **

me:HOLA ESPANIA

greece:...hi

me:ARE YOU AND LOVI DATING?! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF 2pTALIA?!

2p romano:spains here? WHERE!?

me: please dont rape him

2p romano:GOOD IDEA!*skips away to look for spain or 2p spain*

me: *facepalm* what have i done...good luck spain.

2p spain:*comes in and hides behind 2p greece* dont let that manwhore rape me!

me:*evil smile*ROM-

2p spain:*runs away *

me:CIAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola, you both!

Ah… No, I am not dating Lovi! You are the second person who hints towards this! But like I said before, I have to think about it! :D

_[Netherlands: Just don't think too hard about it.]_

Ay, not you! When did you get _aqui_? (here?)

… Oh si, leave randomly like always!

* * *

**The Hero yo says: **

...Hola Spain dude...

...Fanfiction you totally makes me laugh. xD

That is all.

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola, America!

Gracias for commenting.

Oh, and I will so go to see your blog when I am not _ocupado_ (busy) trying to make a phone call.

* * *

**DarkElfInDisguise says:**

Uh Spain... You filled out the 'Lover' section wrong. You were supposed to write 'Lovino' in the box, not just click the 'no' button.

Speaking of Romano... Pull his curl for me next time you see him kay?

Ciao

**Reply from Spain:**

Oh, I did- Ehhhhh? Woah, you muchachas (girls) want me to get together with my Lovi, don't ja?

Okay, I guess I can _hacer eso._ Even though Lovi gets angry at me when I do that, I will tell him you told me to do it!

Adios! :D

* * *

**Alohapizzagoat says:**

Hello there, Boss.

What is your relationship with Portugal?

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola!

Ah, bueno (well)… Well, in the past, we would fight sometimes. He took that _Inglaterra's_ (England's) side before. We also had a pelea over Mexico and the other South American paises. But now, he just sometimes comes over to visit~. Maybe we will see him pronto!

* * *

**_Poll of the Week_**

Who do you want me to traer as a special guest? :D

_Romano! :D_

_Belgium! :3_

_Someone else, I will tell you in my comment._

* * *

_**Advertisements**_

None yet, but if someone wants to get something here, feel free to ask! :D


	3. I am trying to call Lovi

**Author's Note: **If you want me to advertise a story of yours, share it! I just don't like the fact that lately, some incredible stories are not seen by the world! :3

Also, check out other blogs!

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: 97!**

**Mood: A little down, mis amigos/as**

**_Post 3: I am trying to call Lovi..._**

I have been trying to call Lovi since yesterday, and he doesn't want to answer~.

I wonder if he is going to ignore me until I read that book!

Even my jefe (boss) says I should go read it.

I asked him in what library I could go and get it, but he just looked at me with a funny face.

Netherlands decided to take advantage of my _amable personalidad_ (kind personality) and stayed over.

I wonder why.

* * *

_**Comments**_

**Greece's kitty says**:

portugal: hi spain

brazil:DONT TALK TO TOMATO BASTARD!

me: you didnt answer my question...ANTONIO AND LOVINO SITTING IN A TREE KISSING FIRST COME LOVE THEN COME MARRAGR THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE !

brazil:DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY TO YOU!?

me:*runs*

portugal:... bye. BRAZIL! DONT KILL HER!

**Reply from Spain: **

Lo siento, I was sidetracked by the Lovi question. Yo pienso (I think) that they (2pCharacters) are really different from us. *Nod*

Hola, Portugal!

Ehh… Lovi can have babies? *Confused look* How does that work out?

Adios a todos! *Smiles* Come over to have a tomato once in a while!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

Ah, I see. Tomato Bastard. Do you mind if I call you that? I don't give a shit really, so I'm going to call you that. Just cause.

...D-Don't hug me! I'm not that cute, s-seriously!

Ah, that's good. Because they just taste soooo goood! Except the freaking School's. They taste like shit. ...Damn...that sucks for me. *Le sigh.*

To answer your poll...I shall say...Belgium!

And I ship you with Belgium. Because I fucking hate Spamano with all of my might! Because you two are more like great brothers rather than lovers. Seriously.

Well, goodbye!

((To the author: Do you mind if I also do that advertisement thingy? It's pretty cool!))

**Reply from Spain:**

(Author: You can! :D)

Ah, okay. Lovi always calls me that. Aww… Is someone cranky? Do you need me to cheer you up? :D

Fusosososososo~!

I love all tomatoes! Except America's, since his tomatoes are not tomatoes anymore! (Referring to fast food places in USA)

Belgium? I suppose she is very bonita! (pretty!) But I would have to think about that one too!

[_Netherlands: Don't even THINK about it._]

I am not listening to you. *Puts a hand over one ear and types with the other one*

* * *

**DarkElfInDisguise says:**

AdVeRtIsInG sPaCe?!

Ahem: A Human and her Nations

Sweet sweet advertising...

I choose Romano as your guest star! You guys would make a cute couple! Even if he rejects you out the outside, he loves you deeply on the inside! He's just to insecure to admit it! Hungary would also agree! Oh! Hungary! I have another for your advertising space!

Ahem, Ahem ahem: Hungary's Journal

Have you noticed that other people have started saying 'Ciao' in their endings? I was the first! I embrace my Italian heritage! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Ciao

Ps: You know you love Lovino.

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola! Si, I will advertise them for you. *Smiles*

Bueno, querida, I don't know if that is true. He won't answer my calls. *Pouts*

That's nice! You must be as cute as Lovi and Ita-chan, right? :D

Maybe I will ask Japan to get me one of those inner self thinking things…. Or is it China who has them?

Adios!

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

Hola España! I don't actually know Spanish, but I am learning this year, so I'm happy! I'm glad that you made a blog as well, I am following SO many! Aww, Lovi shouldn't kick you out, but he probably had some weird reason for it. I guess that's all, adios! P.S. Do I mind if I call you Antonio or Toni, I prefer human names, and I like yours very much!

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola querida, and it is a good thing to learn Spanish! Many people seem to be stressed over blogging already! I might do something next time I update to get you more relaxed. *Smiles*

Gracias! It made me feel better! :D Now if he would just answer the llamadas (calls)… D:

Oh, you may call me whatever you want, querida. :D I don't mind.

* * *

**Froggiecool says:**

Good Morning!

I opened my tomatoes this morning, and one of them was mouldy... So I had to throw them out, which made me sad...

'The Atmosphere' is not a book... It is a magical dimension which many nations have issues sensing. Maybe you should speak to Norway?

Say hello to Italy Romano for me. I don't think it's fair that he gets demoted to 'Romano'. And I think he should be your guest!

Froggie

**Reply from Spain:**

Buenos Dias, querida! :D

I will cheer you up now! Fusososososo~! Fusososososo~! :D Feeling better?

A magical dimension… Si, I will speak to Norway.

Si, I will tell him you said hi!

Adios!

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

Hola, Espana!

Hola!

Yay! You made a blog!

Wonderful! :D

Oh, and how are you doing...?

you know, with the...crisis and all.

I hope you're doing fine.

I have a little bit of Spanish in me. Does that mean I have something in common with you?

Ciao! :D

and Gracias!

P.S. Tomatoes are awesome! :D

P.P.S. Belgium. Or Romano. Or Belgium. Or Romano...Belgium. Romano. Belgium. Romano.

Teh-! ... I'm sorry.

I can't decide, they're both fine. It's either of them, I suppose.

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola querida! :D

Oh, I am bien (good). My cold is not really bad as it was before! *Nod*

That is so cool! *Smiles* Yes, you do!

Don't worry too much about it. I can even have both of them with me if no one can seem to decide. :D

Adios, y gracias a ti tambien! (Good-bye and thanks to you too!)

* * *

_**Advertising**_

_**A Human and her Nations by DarkElfinDisguise**_

_**Hungary's Journal by DarkElfinDisguise**_

_**(Spain: You know, maybe I should go see Hungary later!)**_

* * *

_**Poll of the week**_

_**Results so far...**_

_**Lovi: 2**_

_**Belgium:1**_

_**Someone else: 0**_

**_It is still open! Come and vote!_**

* * *

**_¡Gracias, y "Buenas Noches", "Buenos Dias", o "Buenas Tardes"!_**


	4. In bed

**Author's Note: Hi! :D Thank you for your reviews, all of you are awesome for being so kind! :3**

**I support Spamano, but in this blog, it's going to go with whatever happens. In a away, whenever I am writing this blog, I no longer support any pairing. I am trying to be fair for others who may ship a different pairing. :3**

**This is depending on ALL of you! I want to keep everyone happy! So YOU can have fun CONVINCING Spain, I will not take sides. :D**

**He will decide eventually when one of you convinces him. Might be pretty soon if you really want to.**

**Seem fair? :3**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: 197! (Woah, gracias!)**

**Mood: Tired, but happy! :)**

**Drinking: I think it's... herbal tea.**

**Eating: Chorizo**

* * *

**Post 4: In bed...**

Hola a todos! I am stuck in bed, but at least I can talk to you.

How did I end up here, you ask?

My cold finally reduced me to this patético (pathetic) state. D: I can't go visit anyone anymore.

Muy triste... (Very sad...)

I have tomatoes on my table if anyone of you girls (if you are a boy, lo siento!) want to come visit. Or countries!

* * *

_**Comments**_

**Greece's kitty says:**

Me: adoption

Brazil: whatever.

2p romano:YOURE RIGHT IM WAY MORE SEXIER THAN REGULAR ROMANO

Brazil: thats because you are a manwhore.

2p romano:2p spain! They are being mean!

2p spain: I honstly dont care...

Me:ARE YOU A BRO!?OR A MEMBER OF THE BRO ARMY!?(pewdiepie :D)

*brofist*

Me:CIAAAAOOO

**Reply from Spain:**

Tristemente (Sadly), I can't adopt because I am a country~. I can only adopt other countries, or be their big brother! :D

Hola 2P Romano! Ah~. Someone needs a little charm to cheer up! Have this 2P Romano: Fusosososososo~!

Ah, my 2P counterpart, the 2P Lovi just needs someone to cheer them up!

Adios!

* * *

**hetalia is LOVE says:**

Romano! :D

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola, y si, I can add that to the score!

* * *

**Froggiecool says:**

Good afternoon, this time.

(As me...)

I am feeling better, thank you! And my friend says hi, too!

Have fun with that. ;)

(As who I blog as...)

What the bloody hell is all that fusososo-ing about? France is now running around my house, naked, shouting this out and waving his arms around in mock-magical style.

And WHY IS HE IN MY HOUSE?!

**Reply from Spain:**

Buenas Tardes!

That's great, querida! I was hoping you would! I say "Hola" too, for your friend!

_**Inglaterra**_. (England) **(=.=)\** ... Ay, I love making my hermosas muchachas (beautiful girls) happy! What is a better charm than fusosososo~? Not that you would know about charms...

Francis is genial (great)! I feel slightly better. :D

Gracias (Thanks) Inglaterra, and have fun with Francis or America!

* * *

**KeepCalmAndHaveATomato says:**

Roma should be the guest. :3

Spain, you should ask Romano on a date... or give him lots of tomatoes. I think you two are an adorable couple! Here's some more tomatoes, give some to Roma too, por favor! *gives you a crap ton of tomatoes* My friends call me Romano too... I am like him, but I'm showing you my good side because I love you so much! Adios

(a question for the author, who do you ship Spain with? and sorry my message is so long ;)

**Reply from Spain: **

Otro mas (Another one) for the poll!

Ah~. I can give him lots of tomatoes! For the date... Ah, no lo se! (I don't know!) I have to think more! Especially when I get better. Maldito cold... Awww, you are so cute! If only Lovi showed his cute side more! Adios!

_Author: Romano. *Risking a war to happen T_T for Belgium and * Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

**Qualeshia Marshall says:**

Hola España, es I, una de las muchas niñas del ventilador. Vuelvo a hacerle algunas preguntas, bestia española sexy(Hello Spain, it is I, one of your many fan-girls. I come back to ask you some questions, you sexy Spanish beast).

1) Could you please play the guitar for me even just once and sing in Spanish too?

2) How would you handle yourself around a beautiful sexy lady?

3) I use to have a crush on a guy whose name is Javier Antonio Hernandez(I believe he was Puerto- Rican), just hearing Antonio then whether Fernandez/Hernandez makes me think about him. You don't know the guy, so it is okay if you are a little confused(not really a question though).

4) I want to make some Spanish food like-uh-rice and beans, enpanadas(I haven't had it in a long time and I don't think I spell that right), and anything else-help me out here!

5) Can I give you a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek or a hug would be fine if the kiss is a no for you?

Adiós mi príncipe español y yo vamos nos vemos hasta la próxima(goodbye my Spanish prince and I shall see you until next time).

To the writer, Gracias un racimos y cuidar(thanks a bunches and take care)

I'll choose Lovi, for the poll thing.

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola! Oh, "niñas del ventilador" is translated to "fan girls", true... Pero, in this case, ventilador (fan) is the type of fan you use to cool off in a hot day!

1) Claro! (Of course!) Just let me call that lazy Netherlands to get my guitar! Do you have a song that you want me to sing a couple of lyrics of? It can be in Ingles (English) if you want, and I can translate it!

2) I would compliment them of course. Although, I think a sexy lady does not exist! All girls are beautiful in their own manera (way)! :D

3) Ah, interesante (interesting). Lo siento if I bring bad memorias (memories)!

4) I have some chorizo with me! You can have some if you want! Hmm... If I could only stand up to- No, el reino de España is going to cook after answering to all your lovely comments!

5) I would advise you to give me an abrazo (hug) when I am not sick. :D But if you want to give me an abrazo, go ahead.

Hasta luego!

_Author: Thank you! :D_

* * *

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu says:**

Hello. Konbanwa. *bow*

My name is Yuna. Nice to meet you, Oyabun-san. :D

Can i call you Antonio-kun?

I want you to invite Japan-kun as guest. xD I really like him. :3

How about your country? I hope your country can handle the crisis ASAP.

Well, i think that's all. Actually, i wanna ask many thing to you. But, now i forgot what i want ask. Maybe 'cause i'm nervous.

"

Then, Jaa ne.

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola, querida! Ah, like Japan! *Bows head*

Si, you can call me Antonio-kun. :D

Okay, so one for Japan! I will keep him in mind. He is amable. (kind)

Don't be nervous! Have a tomato! :)

Hasta luego (Later)!

* * *

**C . bcool 444 says:**

Why hello Spain mon ami!

You kindly visited moi so I will return ze favour!

As you so kindly offered moi a tomato I will give you zis snails! I hope you like them!

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh! :D

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola Francis, again! :D

Gracias! *Takes the snails* I will try them. :)

Hasta luego, Francis! :D

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

FUCK NO. ME NO LIKEY SPAMANO. DAMN ITTTTT. D: Well...er...

SPABEL FTW. Go past Netherlands, I don't give a shit about him.

And then our dear Romano will be left alone. Thank god. xD

He already has Italy annoying him...and yeah...well...

Whoot. I made a blog for Vietnam! Would you like to read it? Or have you already did? *Cough* Sorryforadvertsising. *Cough*

Oh, I'm going to learn ITALIAN. My cousin took Spanish, though. He sucked at it. He seriously sucked at it. And I think my sister is going to learn German.

Ciao, Tomato Bastard.

**Reply from Spain:**

Spamano? Ehh? What is Spamano? o.O Spabel?

I will break it down... Spam a no. Spa... bel.

...

Oh bueno (well)!

I am not listening to Netherlands. I am going to go see Belgium once my cold gets mejor (better).

Ahh, Lovi is being bothered by this Spamano thing~?

I went to see~! She seems to be very genial (great)!

I know some of German and Italian. German is so much like Ingles (English)... Except the grammar. I had a little difficulty learning. D:

Adios. :D

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

Hola Antonio! I think that Lovi should be a bot nicer to people, but that would be pretty weird, so I don't know. Man, I just love your laugh, it sounds so funny! I don't get how Lovino couldn't be at least a little bit happy at it. I guess that's all, adios!

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola! :D Ah, he should be nicer... he is muy cute when he does behave amablemente (kindly)!

Gracias! I like my laugh too! Lovi needs a little push to get happy! I would like to see him sonreir (smile). :D

Adios!

* * *

**Stardust98 says:**

Hola Espana!

Here's a tomato. You're my favorite country!

I just have one question. Do you find yourself regretting everything you've done to your colonies? Oh, and do you miss your pirate days?

Hasta luego!

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola! :D

Gracias, I really wanted one! *Smiles*

Ah... *Pauses to grab more chorizo* I do not think much about it... But si, I sometimes do feel arrepentido (regretful).

I miss them a lot. Too bad that the desgraciado (referring to Iggy) got in the way. D:

Hasta luego! :D

* * *

_**Advertising**_

**A Human and her Nations by DarkElfinDisguise**

**Hungary's Journal by DarkElfinDisguise**

_**(Spain: Don't be afraid to share more of your fics! I might even review them! Or perhaps the author can too!)**_

_**Poll of the week**_

_**Results so far...**_

_**Lovi: 4**_

_**Belgium: 2**_

_**Someone else: Japan - 1**_

_**It is still open! Come and vote!**_

* * *

¡**Gracias, y "Buenas Noches", "Buenos Dias", o "Buenas Tardes"!**


	5. Still at Home

**Author's Note: Thank you for commenting! :D**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: 248**

**Mood: Feliz! :D**

**Drinking: More tea. Please, I don't want to be sick anymore... Or I will turn into _Inglaterra! D:_**

**Eating: Snails and tomatoes! **

* * *

_**Post 5: Still at home…**_

There is nada to do, but to go see other blogs while I am stuck in bed. :D I wonder if the rest are going to be making blogs. There is still Portugal, Mexico, Brazil, Puerto Rico, Cuba, China, Belgium, Sweden, Finland, Poland, etc. that need to make a blog. D: Last time I checked de todas maneras (anyways).

Espero que hagan un blog! (I hope they make a blog!)

Oh, and I have to return to the Café soon, though I have a replacement.

Sweden is a really nice guy; he took over for me there. :D

If Lovi is reading this: Stop sending cartas de odio a Alemania, por favor! (hate letters to Germany, please!) Ita-chan would be upset! D:

* * *

_**Comments**_

**Greece's kitty says:**

2p romano:*rape face*...*carries spain away*

Me: poor spain... I blame you*points at turkey*

2p greece:I second that accusation.

Turkey:WHAT THE HOLY HELL DID I DO!?

Me: ...you...CALLED GREECE A CAT BASTARD!

Turkey:...

Brazil:*facepalm* papi, you have a horrible memory... BUT ITS FINE CUZ I HATE

YOU!*smiles*(this is directed at spain)

**Reply from Spain: **

Eeehhhh! :D I have a hija (daughter) ? !

¡Dios mio, esto es genial! Me hace muy feliz, oh si~. (My god, this is great! It makes happy, oh yes~.)

Sooooo feliz ahora~! (Happy now~!)

Eh... Who is 2P Romano carrying? 2P Spain? Or me?

Ay, me confundo aveces. (I get confused sometimes.)

Hasta luego!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

Well...Spamano is Romano x You. I don't like it, damn it.

SpaBel is Spain x Belgium. I like it. xD

Oh, and...Hm...welll...

What's your favorite color?

I like red. Because it's the color of tomatoes. Buono Tomato. And I just like it.

And churros are awesome! I tried one, and I LOVED IT.

And your laugh makes me laugh. Sorry. It just does!

And it's fun to say it.

Not like that it means anything, you damn Tomato Bastard.

Well...Ciao.

**Reply from Spain: **

Ahh... No wonder Lovi is under stress! He probably likes someone else~.

My favourite colour is rojo too! El color de la pasion! (The color of passion!)

I can give you some more churros! I love churros! :D

That's genial (great)! *Laughs*

Okay, querida, just cuidate (dear, take care). :D

Hasta luego (Later)!

* * *

**livelaughluvmusic says:**

Hey, Spain! My grandfather was from Spain! He even had green eyes like you! (I never met him but I've hear about him)

Anyway, my mom is from Guatemala and I was wondering how close you are with the country

Also, thank you so much for Churros! I don't get 'em often but when I do I love them! So thanks España!

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola! Oh, that's asombroso! I bet he is a nice guy! :D

I haven't talked to Guatemala in a while! She seems to be pretty busy all of the tiempo! And I can't really go visit!

Ah... I gave you churros? I don't remember... Must be my cold. But if you want more, there are in my kitchen! I love having people coming over! :D

Adios, querida, y cuidate!

* * *

**Froggiecool**** says:**  
Morning!

(as me)

My friend has gone home now. Well, it is yesterday's tomorrow, afterall. But I'm sure she found your message.

What sort of tomatoes are your favourite?

(as Britain)

I know more about charming girls than you, git. What, with all your bloody tomatoes and damn sunshine.

The bloody frog went home. Good riddence.

**Reply from Spain:**

Buenos Dias!

Ah, I hope she received my mensaje (message).

I like the standard tomatoes better, but I also love cherry tomatoes, Roma tomatoes, green tomatoes, plum tomatoes (those are good for condiments!) and I can go on and on! :D

Inglaterra, hola otra vez! **(=.=);||** We can make a competición! Ay, sunshine will always be here in España, compared to your place. It's always been cloudy when I go over there.

Poor Francis. He probably wanted to quedarse (stay).

Hasta luego! :D

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

Hola, Señor España!

Oh-! Gracias a Dios! I'm happy for you, España!

:D Gracias! Hm..what is it that I have in common with you? ... Maybe your carefree-ness? I don't know... But knowing I have some Spanish in me is enough! :D

Oh okay. :) Bélgica and Italia del sur is fine-! The more, the merrier! :D

But will Nederland be okay with his schwester being an espesyal guest?

I hope so.

Anyway, adios and de nada, España! ;)

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola! :D

Si, estoy mejor. (Yes, I am better.) :D Gracias!

Ah, if you are carefree, that's good! Si, es mejor tener algo de España! (Yes, it is better to have something of Spain!)

Ah… I maybe even bring one of my past colonies!

Belgium will probably come anyway. :D And maybe she 'll bring Netherlands again.

Adios! :D

* * *

_**Advertising**_

**(Spain: Check out Francis' Blog! :D)**

**Blog of L'Amour by C. bcool444**

* * *

_**Poll of the week**_

_**Results so far...**_

_**Lovi: 4**_

_**Belgium: 2**_

_**Someone else: Japan - 1**_

_**It is still open! Come and vote!**_

* * *

¡**Gracias, y "Buenas Noches", "Buenos Dias", o "Buenas Tardes"!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you as always! I made a blog for Romano, so check it out! It fits with this blog! :D**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ****¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: 339**

**Mood: Sick, but happy!**

**Drinking: Tea… **

**Eating: Churros**

* * *

_**Post 6: Cold turning into a fever...**_

I am probably going to be in my cama (bed) for a long time. *Pouts* I want to harvest more tomatoes~. I think I am also stuck drinking tea, just like Arturo! Oh no! D:

* * *

_**Comments...**_

**Greece's kitty says:**

Me: it was 2p spain ...

Brazil: poor 2p spain...he was so young! I think...hmmm...

me: *gives tomato to 2p spain*

2p spain: no. I hate tomatos

Brazil:*hugs 2p spain* im not the only one

2p spain:*starts pushing brazil away* let go...

Me:good luck trying to get her off...

2p spain:...i hate you all

Me:THANK YOU!

Ciaaaaaaoooooo

**Reply from Spain:**

Gracias, I am just a bit confused. The fever is really getting to me ahora (now)...

*Suddenly all healthy* Como...? No te gustan los tomates? Quuuuueee?! (How? You don't like tomatoes? Whaaaaat?!)

You too, Brazil! Tomatoes are asombrosos! How can't you not like them? D:

Adios!

* * *

**Froggiecool says:**

(as myself)

My favourites are cherry and plum tomatoes, as I can eat them without anyone noticing. :)

Big ones taste very good, though... Giant beef tomatoes!

There's also a tomato frog. It looks funny. :)

Looking at your comment to Britain, I made you and him on Sims, and sent you to China in a race to find a wife (this is something me and a friend did the day before, then thought would be funny with you). Britain went first, and 'flirted' with a married woman, who had five children, and was point blank rejected. The first woman you spoke to immediatly accepted your date request. Three Sims days later, and Britain is still looking for a person who won't reject him.

France and Germany were also there. France suceeded, but broke up with his girlfriend and got a boyfriend whilst I wasn't looking, and Germany took a while (but not as long as Britain).

And now he's going to hate me... :)

(as Britain)

You just are in the wrong part of my country at the wrong time.

And I still crushed your petty armarda. ;)

And he'd better stay bloody away from me!

**Reply from Spain: **

The only tomatoes I may not like are America's! I went to eat in one of his restaurantes, and the tomato... It was not a tomato anymore. :(

I beat Inglaterra! :D Read that, Inglaterra? I beat you!

Why, you may have crushed my armada, but one of my former colonies beat everyone including you in your little London Olympic Games in soccer! Aren't you supposed to be good at soccer, Arturo? :D

I might call him to raid your house with only a rosa on! No clothes~.

Adios! :P

* * *

**lunynha says**:

Hi Spain

im a brazilian girl[and proud,hell yeah] but i have a couple of say hi to lovi for me he is to cute and

tsudare

1] did you and brazil ever play futebol together as for

fun?

2] do you like your history?even the bloody part?[everyone seemed to see as a creep yandare

3]what do you think of thoses fics where lovi try to kill himself and no one loves him? and they even put you fawning over feli...[we all know you like lovi]

4]portugal wouldnt mind if you and brazil date?[i know a spanird that is dating a brazilian]

**Reply from Spain: **

Hola! :D

Eso es genial. (That is great.) Okay, but I think he made a blog too! You can say hi to him there!

1] Si. I beat him. :D

2] Ah~. My history can be a little bloody. It's my experiences. I can't say I like it all, but it made me who I am hoy (today)! Yandere? What is a Yandere?

3] Lovi tried to matarse (kill himself)? ! ? ! D: *Gets coat ready* I am going to Lovi's house right now!

*Looks up fawning in the dictionary* Eeeeehhhhhh... I made baby deers over Feli? O.o

Lovi is so cute~. If you mean that I should salir con el (go out with him), hmmm... Tal vez (Maybe).

4] I think Brazil was adopted by me. :D So if you are saying that I date Brazil, no puedo. If you say that Portugal should date her, well, tell Portugal I want to have a nice conversacion! :D

Hasta luego (Later)! :D

* * *

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu says:**

Konbanwa again, Antonio-kun

Sorry, i didn't comment your previous blog. Something happened to my internet connection. Such my life. *

Do you think tomato can ease your nervous? I had a bad nervous and i dont know how to handle it.

Wait wait wait! Did you ate... snail?

...

Yeuch! That's such! I have tried it once and i spill it out again. I dont like snail. "

I'm sorry, i dont want insult you but i really dont like snail, Antonio-kun.

Here, for you. *gave a basket full of tomato* :3

Jaa ne!

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola!

Depende (Depends). Yo pienso (I think) that you can try it. For me, I just love the taste of tomatoes! Just make sure that you don't get your tummy to hurt by consuming something that it is not used to!

Ah si, Francis gave me snails to try. My taste buds are all gone, so no se si me gustan (I don't know if I like them).

*Takes it* Gracias, linda!

Adios!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

Vietnam: Eh...What was that word? Oh yeah...Hola, right? Well, anyways. Hm...I guess I'll take some churros.

Well, I have nothing to ask you. Seriously. I don't. Sorry.

Oh yeah, and to make Romano pissed off...I pair you up with a tomato, Romano. c:

Well, goodbye.

**Reply from Spain: **

Si, hola! :D Okay, take as much as you want.

I understand, since we just met. :) How are you? :D

You can tell him that in his blog! I think he made one! :D

Adios!

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

Hola once again! :)

De nada! Did the European Union help?

*blushes* Y-Yes. Well, almost everyone in my country has some Español blood in them. Some of them, at least.

Really?

Yay! :D

Hasta luego!

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola! :D

A little, si. Gracias. :D

What country is it? :D I can make them pay me a visit! :)

Si! :D

Hasta luego! :)

* * *

_**Advertising**_

**Italy Romano's Blog by Rizu Roraito (Author: Myself!)**

* * *

_**Poll of the week**_

_**Results so far...**_

_**Lovi: 5**_

_**Belgium: 3**_

_**Someone else: Japan - 1**_

_**It is still open!**_

* * *

¡**Gracias, y "Buenas Noches", "Buenos Dias", o "Buenas Tardes"!**


	7. Romano takes over

**Oi, bastards! Spagna whined to me that I should take over and type his responses until he feels better. That damn recession.**

**If you haven't figured out who I am, then you are very smart.**

* * *

**Stupid Spagna's Blog**

**You are visitor number: Too lazy to update this. Spagna can do it himself.**

**Mood: He is still his happy-go-lucky self.**

* * *

**Post 7: Taking over: South Italy!**

So if you read my blog, you would know why I am doing this. I am not explaining myself again.

Go read it if you haven't.

Also, the tomato bastard tugged on my curl again. T-This should have been enough to kick him out of his own house, but then he will probably kick the bucket, and who is going to get me my tomatoes?

* * *

_**Comments:**_

**Vietnam (Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome) says:**

_I'm doing rather fine, Spain...I think it's fun blogging now. I really have fun doing it...How much do you like it?_

**Reply from Spagna (summarized and some added things by Romano):**

The tomato bastard says he likes blogging so much. I wonder why he doesn't he just marry the blog?

You know what?

I am getting my bells. He is getting married to the fucking letters on this shitty screen. Seriously, how old is this thing?

My age?

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

_Hola Antonio! It sucks that you're sick, but maybe these comments will make you feel better I hope! Yeah, I'm reading Lovi's blog as well, I'm glad he made one! And I would like it if Netherlands or Belgium came to your blog, because they don't have their own (that I know of) and it would be fun! I suppose that's all. Adios 'Toni, I hope you get better real fast!_

**Reply from Spagna (summarized and some added things by Romano):**

The tomato bastard says Hola back. He wouldn't be sick if it weren't for him not being able to take care of himself! He is like a fucking brat!

Grazie, bella, that you are reading it. I like Belgio, so I will force him to get Belgio here.

He says "Gracias".

* * *

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu says: **

_Konnichiwa, Antonio-kun. n.n_

_Are you alright? I hope you will recover ASAP. D:_

_Hey, i though tea not that bad. You know, tea can ease your cold or fever. It more good if you add a little bit ginger in it. :)_

_Well, i like tomatoes. Maybe i can try it to ease my nervous. Thanks. :)_

_Ok! I think that's all. Se you later! :D_

**Reply from Spagna (summarized and some added things by Romano):**

Spagna says hola.

He will recover now because I am here, bella. Don't worry about the bastard.

He thinks he is going to turn into the eyebrows bastard if he drinks tea. (-_- ;) I am actually tricking him. He thinks he is drinking juice now. I only had to say "It's fucking juice!"

Tomatoes are really good, bella. I heard from one of the Spagna past colonies that if you take hot baths every morning for a good six months, if you drink water, and if you think less, you'll get better. I never tried it because I am not going to wake up early!

Ciao, and he got the message.

* * *

**Greece's kitty says:**

_me: tomatoes are yucky... i only like the inside._

_2p brazil:I LOVE TOMATOES!_

_brazil:...we are not the same person. there must be a glitch in the time space contineum._

_me:YAY SPAIN GOT BETTER!_

_CIAAAAAAOOOOO_

**Reply from Spagna (summarized and some added things by Romano):**

Tomatoes. Are. Not. YUCKY.

(After three hours~.)

It took all of the strength of the tomato bastard to stop me from summoning my mafia after you.

Sigh.

...

Tch. 2P Brazil knows what is right. Even if Brazil sounds like the tomato bastard with all the cap locks.

For a little while, until the fucking idiot went outside on a rainy day to harvest more tomatoes. (=_=)

Ciao.

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

_Hola!_

_Oh bueno, it's good they helped. Grecia is also in the same situacion as you as well. Si._

_It's...one of the countries you hang out with! It's in your profile-!_

_I think Romano's going to win...there are lots of people who like him. Me included of course. :) but it would be better if the "Tomato Gang" can go altogether. :D_

_Adios, Espana!_

**Reply from Spagna (summarized and some added things by Romano):**

Ciao. He says Hola back.

The tomato bastard said that he is probably going to talk to that cat bastard soon.

Hmm... A poll, heh. *Checks previous posts, and comes back* Like I said, I think I will force him to bring Belgio. If he doesn't, I will in my blog.

* * *

**He says adios too.**

**DarkElfInDisguise says:**

_Romano_

_Spain did you ever realize that Lovi's curl is his...erogenous zone? Ya, and remember how you pulled it a while ago?_

**Reply from Spagna (summarized and some added things by Romano):**

The bastard is like "Lo siento, lo siento" to me right now.

I had almost forgotten about that, so grazie that you reminded me.

* * *

**Advertisements:**

**What is this? Hm.**

* * *

**Poll:**

**I am going to have some fucking fun with this-**

**Who is the macho bastard that should stay away from my fratello?**

**-Germany**

**-Germany**

**-GERMANY**

* * *

Last note:

Hm. I read the past posts, and...

Why...

Would...

You...

Say...

THAT I SHOULD GO OUT WITH _**SPAGNA?**_

I-I d-don't w-want t-to! I rather go o-out with a pretty lady than h-him!

No, I am not turning red, Spagna!

_**Chigi! !**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologise for Romano if you are offended in any way. ^^; Thank you for commenting, you all have been very kind! :D**


	8. I got my blog back! Belgium is here too!

**Hola, amigos, y amigas! :D I have my blog back!**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ****¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: 560**

**Mood: Cheerful**

**Drinking: Horchata**

**Eating: Nothing at the moment**

* * *

_**Post 7: Got my blog back!**_

Hola a todos! I feel much better now~. Because of Lovi, I will have Belgium with me today. :D

_Hallo! :3 I am going to be here to accompany Spanje. My big brother did not want to be here! To apologise, if you want some chocolate, waffles, and speculoos for all of you to enjoy!_

Oh, si, since I feel better now, I think I will catch up on what I have to do. I have to visit Francis! He will probably help me in my next prank on America. :D

* * *

_**Key**_

Spain

_Belgium_

* * *

_**Comments**_

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

Well...Ciao, ITALY. Yes, I'm going to continue calling you that. That'll make you pretty happy, si?

I'm just going to assume that the Tomato Bastard takes his blog back tomorrow. Yup.

...Oh, to answer your poll...

It's not Germany, it's Potato Bastard, damn it!

Yup.

...,,,,

I believe you, Italy. I'm pretty sure that you aren't turning red. You better not turn red. I pair Belgium up with the Tomato bastard instead. Yeah.

Well...er...

Ciao.

**Reply from Spain and Belgium: **

Hola, and I'll tell him that!

_Hallo! Oh, yes, Romano loves being called Italy!_

You assumed correctly. :D

I'll tell him that tambien.

Ah, pairings again~. I will talk to both of them~.

_Is that so? I am flattered. :3_

Adios!

* * *

**lunynha says: **

i ddint say that you shuold date her...SHE WAS A PORTUGUESE YOU RAISE HER?

...i like portzil...sometimes i think im the only

well,you never read one of those fics where the author put lovi like a emo teenager girl?

hum...i think you should date lovi,because you two complete each other

and you are an yandare

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

I raised her only for a little bit because of the Line of Demarcation (He is referring to the Treaty of Tordesillas. ^^). :D Pero (But) then she decided to live at Portugal's house.

_Brazil was so cute too! So were Romano, Mexico, and the Philippines._

Ah~. Maybe you are not~, querida (dear).

Tal vez~. I still have an eternity to decide on that. :D

Oh, I am what Japon sometimes talks about? But I am not like Russia. D:

Hasta luego!

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

Ah, ciao Italia del sur!

Ah, I see. Talking the times over.

Force him? Y-You aren't going to strangle him aren't you? Or or throw some tomates at him? P-Please don't-!

Ci-Ciao!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

I will give him this mensaje (message), querida (dear). :D

L-Lovi wants to strangle me? D:

_Lovi will not strangle you, Spanje. He is not as violent as you think! _

_Dag (Good bye)!_

* * *

**Greece's kitty says:**

Me:I LOVE THE RAIN!  
Brazil:can you shut up? For once in your life, can you just shut up?  
Me:NO!  
Brazil:...im going to portugals house  
Me: okay bie!  
2p brazil: really? 2p romano thinks im more like him. Exept for the tomatoes. 2p spain and 2p romano hate tomatos  
Me:I GO MAFIA ON YOU!*gets out bazooka*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*starts shooting random people**those random people are 2p turkey and regular turkey :D*  
Greece: where did you get all these?!*points to pile of weapons*  
Me:my grandpa was in the greek army. Stupid germans.*shoots germany*

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_I love the rain too! It is so refreshing. Hallo and Dag Brazil!_

Adios Brazil! *Takes a pickaxe and innocently swings it* Tell me if Portugal is causing trouble! :)

_Why do they hate tomatoes? They are very yummy! _

_Oh dear, Lovi wanted to go Mafia on someone again? I apologise for him! You can take some waffles as an apology._

Wow, that's a lot of weapons!

Adios!

* * *

**Froggiecool says:**

*shudder* I eat them on my brother's behalf, as ever thing that was once a tomatoe should be honoured by being eaten... Fast food tomatoes drip with burger fat, and have gone all floppy due to the heat. It makes me sad. :( (this floppieness is caused by the breaking down of the cells in the tomatoes, as well as fluid loss... Not that you're interested)

(as Britain)

I don't bloody care.

I beat you in the velodrome. And I'm beating you at your own tour. Oh, woe alas.

He can damn well bugger off for all I care.

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_Hallo! _

Hola!

It makes me triste(sad) too! ):

_Oooh, didn't Spanje say something like this too? We do care!_

_Hallo, Engeland! _

Hola, amigo. Relax a little~. :D You know that all of the members of the Bad Touch Trio can beat you, so give it up! :)

_Are you talking about Francis? He is a nice person, Engeland. _

_Dag, Engeland!_

* * *

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu says:**

Eh? Romano takes over? It's okay.

Ciao, Romano-kun! *waves*

Tell Antonio. You're eyebrows will never as thick like England if drink tea. I always drink tea once a week and my eyebrows never like that. :D

Take care him with good, Romano-kun. I know you're a nice person.

That's all, Ciao!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_Hallo! Romano took over for a little while. It was to take care of Spanje. That was so cute! :3 I will pass on the message to him._

Gracias, querida, I did not want to look like that desgraciado!

He is a good person, and he is so cute~. :D

Adios!

* * *

**shyasian says:**

Hola Espana and Romano! I hope you feel better soon Espana! It isn't the same without your cheerines (bad at spelling)! And Romano please be nice and take good care of him :)

Bye bye!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

Hola! :D I am better! I am getting used to this. Esta bien (It's fine), I sometimes misspell cosas (things) because I know more Spanish!

_Same here, I like my language better! (No offense, Engeland! :D)_

He was nice! :D I wish he'd show that side more often.

Adios!

* * *

**Missouri says:**

Hola Spain! It's nice to talk to you, since the last time I went to a world meeting I did't get to see you, and since I'm not alowed for the next two meetings while Estonia recovers, this is how I'm going to talk to you!

Also, if you see Estonia, tell him I said sorry, and I'll take off all knifes before I enter the world meetings.

Also, tell Romano I said hi, and that I want to visit him one day.

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

Hola! :D Si, I did miss you at the meetings. Can't you visit me? D:

_What is going on with Estonia? Is he sick too? ^^_

Okay, pero if you need them, then take them. :D

Adios!

* * *

**Advertisements:**

Check out other blogs!

**Question of the Day to Reviewers:**

What song is your favourite? :D

(I might translate a couple of lines to Spanish and sing them!)

* * *

**¡Gracias, y "Buenas Noches", "****Buenos Dias", o "Buenas Tardes"!**


	9. Hola!

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ****¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: 683 (¡Wow!)**

**Mood: Cheerful**

**Drinking: Tomato juice**

**Eating: Chocolate**

* * *

_**Post 7: ¡Hola!**_

Belgium is still here, so if you want to ask her something, she will be here until the next blog post! :D

_Dank u, everyone! _

Creo que I will be going out for drinks with Francis and Gilbert tonight.

No, don't worry, queridas, I won't come to post anything while drunk.

I heard that it would be too scary.

* * *

_**Key**_

Spain

_Belgium_

* * *

_**Comments**_

**Greece's kitty says:**

Me:YEAH IT IS!

Portugal: I didnt do anything!

Brazil:... Whatever *drags portugal away*

Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*shoots england*GIMME MEH STATUES BACK!

England: no.

Greece:*eye twitch* what. Did. You. Just. Say?

England: I said no.

Greece:...*shoots england in the chest* malaka...

me:WAFFLES!YAAAAAY¡!

**Reply from Spain: **

*Keeps swinging pickaxe around* Oh, mi amigo, not yet. :D *Waves* Adios, Brazil!

*Takes out a escopeta (shotgun) happily* Te ayudo, Grecia! (I'll help you, Greece!):D Le quiero disparar también. (I want to shoot him too!)

They are delicious, I admit~.

¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**lunynha says:**

hi !

first i must say..i dont like spabel...but i hate when people bash belbel

belgium, you are adorable and a nice girl

hum...look in this so tratado...portugal keep brasil...like portugal always say that brasil is the best part of americas

belbel ,do you and netherlands get along?[theres fics where you guys get along and other where you cant stand each other]

spain...did you apologise to lovi for the whole"trade" thing?

i want to see a fic where you do apologise to him and he do realised he has a low self-esteem and all

i think you should be with lovi...because is a ship that inspired everyone[true story]

and finally i think if port and brasil get married they will invited you

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

¡Hola! :D

_Hallo! Dank u, I feel glad that you think so. :3_

Si. Pero (But) Portugal was wrong! The other parts of the Americas are also muy geniales (very great)!

_I do get along with my onii-chan. :3 He can sometimes be difficult to talk to. He doesn't like me hanging out with Spanje and Romano._

No, creo que no (I believe not)… I should apologise to Lovi!

I should be with Romano…?

_That would be so cute! :3 I like that all of you pair countries up, it's adorable. _

I would go! :D

_I would like to go too. :3_

**((Author: Here ya go! :D I made it myself: Title: Te Quiero Solo a Ti: www .fan fiction .net(slash)s(slash)8485127 /1/ **

**Or just look under my stories. :D))**

* * *

**Charlotte and Rashka say/s:**

I'm going to Belgium in December! Hey, Spain, I'm Italian and stuff and I recently took a liking to tomatoes, I seriously have a hair curl like Italy (North Italy)'s at times, and I've become, eh... Weaker, I suppose. Whenever my cousins attack me I surrender immediatly. Should I worry that I'm turning into Italy?

By the way, I LOVE YOU! *glomp* :3

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_Oooh! Maybe you can come to my house. My onii-chan might be there too._

If you like being like Ita-chan, then you shouldn't be scared! You sound so cute~. :D

Gracias, querida! Te quiero a ti tambien. (Thanks, dear! I love you too!) :)

* * *

**Antonio 'Spamano' Carriedo says:**

¡Hola! How are you! I haven't seen you in a while...Lovi won't let me go to anymore meetings with him because I kept teasing him...if you're wondering who I am, Mi llamo Natile, city that's in Italy! I'm learning Spanish even though Lovi doesn't want me to, but he says that I remind him of you because I'm a spazz or...something like that... But anyway, questions...

1. If you had to choose who would you pick? Lovino or Tomatoes?

2. Can I borrow your pirate outfit if you still have it? I wanna scare Mamá Lovino when he gets home!

3. Is it alright if I visit you sometime? Well, probably not since Lovi wont let me so...how about you come and visit us! It'll be fun!

4. Can you remind Lovino to actually leave me something to eat when he isn't home...the only thing here is tomates and I don't mind eating them, but...I want some paella...or pasta...or pizza... *day dreams about food*

5. I was wondering if you could give me Spanish lessons? I really want to learn so one day, I can visit you and I won't get lost! And to annoy Lovino since he can't remember to feed me...he's a horrible parent...I'm just kiding! But seriously, remind him to leave food in the house!

6. Well, Lovi was being mean to me and saying that I need to get a job or something, but I'm only 14! Anyway, can I work at your place for a while? Just don't tell Lovi! He'll get really mad!

Well, that's all I have to say...but before I go, I want to say that deep down, and I mean deep down, Lovi loves you very much and is grateful for everything you did for him as a little kid, like you didn't trade him even though he couldn't do shit...but you know, polar opposites attract! *hears the door open and slam shut* Lovi's home! Gotta go! ¡Hasta luego!

**Reply from Spain:**

¡Hola, Natile! Estoy muy bien, gracias. (I am great, thanks.) :D Aww, then I'll come visit you sometime! Si, it's genial that you are learning Español. A spazz…?

1. Lovi. No one can replace my Lovi! Even though I would miss my tomatoes. T|||T

2. Por supuesto~. (Of course.) Just don't scare him too much! D:

3. Si, I will visit you!

4. Lovi can be so mean! I will come to your house to cocinar, si? I will tell him that! He has a blog too, so you can go see it! :D

5. Si, I can teach you! I will remind him.

6. You can come to Café Spain! Maybe you can bring new customers! I promise I won't. :)

That's good to know… I knew Lovi had a soft side too! … Lo quiero mucho tambien. I hear they do. Oh, hasta luego~. :D

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

Hola Antonio and Belgium! It's really nice to meet you! I've never actually had authentic Belgian waffles before, are they really good? I'll try them sometime! I'm glad that you're better now, 'Toni. Hmm, my favorite song as of right now would have to be Never Forget by Greta Salóme & Jónsi or Europe Skies by Alexander Rybak. They are amazing songs! I guess that's all, adios!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

¡Hola!

_Hallo! It is really nice to meet you too! Yes, they are really good. :3 You should also try the chocolate. _

Si, gracias. :D I went to listen to them. They are really good! Orando por la luz de la mañana, ella sueña con lo que solían ser. (Praying for the morning light, she dreams of how they used to be.) They are geniales (great). ¡Adios!

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

Ah!

Groeten, Espanya and Belgio!

Prank on Amerika? ...Aren't you sneaky, Mr. Espana?

Si, of course!

Ah oui, I know..but sometimes...Romano resorts to violence SOMETIMES. Sometimes, I said sometimes..

It's good that you got your blog back, Espana!

Oh, and Belgio, how's your siblings Luxembourg and Nederland? Are they doing fine?

Dank U, and hasta luego!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

¡Hola! Si, pero it's fun to play pranks on him. :D

_He sometimes does… But he is actually nice once he gets to know you. ^^ Although if you are a boy… I don't know, because of Spanje._

_My siblings are really well! Luxembourg visits me less than Nederland though. _

_Dag!_

¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**The Hero yo says:**

NO!

NO PRANK ON ME!

I SHALL PRANK YOU!

AND... CANADIA WILL HELP! HAHA!

**Reply from Spain:**

I will prank YOU, America! Francis, Gilbert, and Austria will help me! Even the desgraciado of Inglaterra (England) will help me! :D

… Canadia? … Ehh… Who?

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

Ahhh, okay. I'll continue to call him Italy, then.

Well, that's good, Belgium! :D

Hm...

Oh, and tomato bastard...

If you are up for some weird stories, go on quizilla...

And search up this story.

It's called, "The strawberry that thought he was a tomato." It's...really...stupid, but..I think you would enjoyed it.

I thought...it...was...strange...Well, anyways...

Ciao.

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_Hallo! And yes. _

_It is. :3_

Weird stories? Okay, querida, I will look for it.

*After reading it*

That was so gracioso (funny). I might never look at a fresa (strawberry) the same way ever again.

_It was kind of cute! _

_Dag!_

_¡_Hasta luego!

* * *

**Randomness Equals Happiness says:**

(Posting as myself, unlike the times where I'd be Nyotalia!America.)

Hiya, Spain! Say hi to Belgium and Romano too for me if you can, please.

Let me guess say, it's pretty awesome to be speaking to you, seeing as I'm actually part Spainish (mostly American), and plan to taking lessons on speaking it!

Oh! Here's a question! Do you like any other foods other than tomatoes and churros?

And my favorite song? Maybe "Animal" by Neon Trees.

**Response from Spain and Belgium:**

Hola!

_Hallo! I will tell him that! Or you can just comment on his blog. X3_

That's asombroso (awesome)! You should learn Español. Buena suerte!

Por supuesto! (Of course!) I also eat paella, calamares (squid), chorizo (similar to sausage), fried fish, olla podrida (a type of stew with beans, pork, and some other vegetables), ectecera. :D

I like the lyrics! "Dile adios a mi corazon esta noche." (Say goodbye to my heart tonight.) This one made an impact on me! :D

Hasta luego!

* * *

**¡Gracias, y "Buenas Noches", "Buenos Dias", o "Buenas Tardes"!**


	10. A little bored

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ****¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: **_**Not available**_

**Mood: Bored**

* * *

_**Post 10: A little bored..**_

I am watching this movie… I don't even know the title of it! (It's in Spanish.) I think one of my Hispanic amigos sent it to me. I think it was Puerto Rico, or Mexico.

It's really interesting. The main character's son was murdered (got me a little triste [sad]!) and he is trying to find out who killed him.

Belgium tells me that it was the policeman who killed him. Talk about a surprise!

Ah, all in all, today is a little boring.

I might go visit Lovi or Francis~.

* * *

_**Key**_

Spain

_Belgium_

* * *

**_Comments_**

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

Yay! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Tomato Bastard. (Not like that means anything...)

Hey...I'm curious, so I want you two to go and take this test. :D

quizil la . teen nick qui zzes /16996817/ are-you-yandere-tsundere-or-moe-girls-and-guys

Tell me if Fanfiction decided to be an ass and butchers it.

...I...got...tsundere...on that quiz. DAMN IT. I'M NOT A FLEDGLING TSUNDERE. *Flips table likearomano.*

Well, tell me what you get...damn it...I'm not a tsundere, right?

Well, ciao.

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

Gracias! :D

Okay, querida.

_Sure thing!_

_*After taking the quiz*_

_I got Moe. :3_

I got "fledgling yandere". … Ehhh…? I am not like Russia!

_You might be a tsundere. ^^ It kind of fits Spanje that he is a yandere!_

_Dag!_

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

Hola Antonio, Belgium! Chocolate is like, my favorite candy ever! Thanks for the Spanish lyrics, that's awesome! I love that song SO much! I'm addicted to Eurovision right now. I love your song for 2011, it's really catchy. And I like yours Belgium for this year. I guess that's all, bye!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_Hallo! And chocolate is the best! :3_

Hola! Y no problem. I can see why, there are very good songs in there! Gracias.

_Dank u!_

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

Haha! I concur!

Spanje, how is your relations with Nederland and Italien?

Belgie.

Ah, I see.

Oh, and how different are your schokolade from Suisse?

Okay, bye bye now!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

Si!

With the Netherlands, it's a little bad. The Netherlands doesn't like me very much.

_Onii-chan isn't that bad, Spanje. He'll like you some day!_

Tal vez. (Maybe.)

With Ita-chan and Lovi, everything is really great! :D I visit them frequently.

_My schokolade is a little thicker than Suisse. Suisse's schokolade is preferred by many, I think. ^^_

_Dag!_

* * *

**Greece's kitty says:**

me:*watching 2p greece and regular greece kill england* sure spain! you can help!

brazil: spain... are you implying something by that?

portugal:*hiding behind brazil* please dont kill me...

**Reply from Spain:**

Yay! :D Let me get my best espada!

Si, I am implying something. Portugal, be nice to Brazil~. :D *Still swinging pickaxe*

* * *

**Charlotte and Rashka say/s:**

That'd be so cool if I could come to your house, Belgium! You're so nice! Oh and yeah, I don't really mind being Italy! Except for the fact that my cousins (who are younger than me and very very violent) are able to win a fight against me now! Well, whatever! Prendo il tomato! *gives several very epic tomatoes*

Ciao, mio amico! Avere a bene giorno!

**Reply from Spain and Belgium:**

_It would be cool. :3 I will love to have you with me!_

Aww, don't you have someone to help you from them? D:

Gracias, querida! Adios!

* * *

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk says:**

SPAIN! We are still on for drinks Ja? Good KESEESESES I haven't posted on your blog yet sorry about that...KESEESESES Romano is he doing fine e seems to be as bad as ever so unawesome..

(from the author:Spain! I love u so much just like lovi and almost every country hehe! Anyway I hope you are fine I want you to have a great day!

**Reply from Spain:**

Hola, Prusia! Of course, amigo! :) It's okay, I am sure your hermano (brother) and your blog are keeping you busy! He's fine~. As cute as always~. :D

For the author, ¡Gracias, querida! (Thanks dear!) I am fine, and I hope you are fine too. ¡Goza un buen día! (Literally meaning: Enjoy a good day!)

* * *

_**Last Note from Belgium:**_

_Dank u everyone, for having me comment along with Spanje! _

_I must go back home now! I might even make a blog too! (If she hasn't made one. ^^) _

_Dag! :3_


	11. Comments by PM por favor!

**¡Bienvenidos al Blog del País de La Pasión! ¡España!**

**You are Visitor Number: Not available**

**Mood: Cautious~.**

**_Post 11: On New Blog Format! Breaking the Fourth Wall_**

_**So as many of you have heard, some personas are trying to take blogs down! So I will have a new format next time, si?**_

_**I would be grateful if you sent your comments via PM! :D For you, anonymous personas... I guess you can either make an account, or still comment! I don't mind answering those, but it'd be mejor (better) if you could make an account!**_

_**Lo siento (I'm sorry) for this request I am begging of you, but I am sure we can all get used to it~.**_

_**As I said, there will be a new format next time! Don't you worry, it won't be too different. :D**_

* * *

**_Comments:_**

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome says:**

_Ah, That's great, Belgium! You are pretty moe when you think about it. __

_...I'm not a tsundere, damn it!_

_Tomato Bastard...a...yandere...? WUT._

_NO, NO, NO, NO. *Smacks head against wall like China did.*_

_Ah..well..._

_Ugh..._

_Tomato Bastard, can I have some...tomatoes? I'm kind of craving them now._

_Well, ciao for now._

**Response from Spain:**

I'll tell Belgium that when I see her again!

I know! I am not like Russia! Although... Maybe it's not bad after all, I mean, it's only a quiz, and I am not malo (bad). :)

Por supuesto. I'll send you a basket!

¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk says:**

_Hallo, Ja, okay great! Ja, the blogs are a but time consuming but to make all our awesome fans happy why not ! Ja, have a good day _

_Okay I'm fine Danke! And take care._

**Response from Spain:**

¡Hola! Si, a little, but that's true! Gracias, and you too!

¡Genial! (Great!) You too!

* * *

**xxx4everAlonexxx says:**

_Haaaaaaaaaaa I love this so much So entertaining! _

_Oh I took that quiz...I got super yandere...and the description and the picture were pretty scary..._

_ANYWAY *kicks away quiz results* _

_But Spain you're yandere too :O? I sooo...saw that coming :) _

_Well, have a good day_

**Response from Spain:**

¡Ha ha, gracias!

Oh, that's interesting! :)

Si, but that might be an error... I heard Russia is mean. D:

You too, querida!

* * *

**British West Florida-IggyXUS says:**

_H-hola Tomato Bastard,_

_It's the one you Traded for Cuba... If you don't remember me, I'm Florida... I just wanted to ask why you never seem to remember me.. It's like I'm a Canadia to you! And you traded me, A young girl at the time, for idiot Cuba! You never remember my birthday even if I call you day's before to remind you! YOU. YOU. YOU EFFING TOMATO BASTARD! I STILL HAVE DEDICATION TO YOU IN SOME OF MY CITIES AND YOUR MY FIRST PAPI! I SPEAK YOUR LANGUAGE! YET... Yet... You never seem to care about me... O-oh, A-adios,_

_Florida_

_Miami Flora Jones._

**Response from Spain:**

¡Hola!

... Lo siento mucho, Florida. Tratare te enmendar mis errores, y te prestare mas atencion. ¡Lo juro! (I am so sorry, Florida. I will try to mend my errors, and I will pay more attention. I swear!)

My words may not be enough to express my regret, but I am hoping this is enough... for now.

Come visit me, cariño, anytime. Or... I will come visit you after this!

¡Hasta luego! I am coming!

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl says:**

_Hola Antonio! How are you? It sucks to have a boring day, I had that all this weekend, cause my sister went to an Anime con. But I start school tomorrow. Yeah, they are very good songs. What's your favorite song? (doesn't have to be from Eurovision) I guess that's all, adios!_

**Response from Spain:**

¡Hola! I am good! It does suck. D: Ah, la escuela... I think most of the kids have to go soon, or are already going! My favourite song would be... I guess it would be that cool fanmade character song that someone made for me called "Ole! Una siesta de la pasion!" (Ole! A siesta of passion!) But I also like that song that is called "Por Ti Sere" (For You, I Will Be) by Il Divo... I liked singing that one! My favourite changes constantly, querida!  
¡Adiós!

* * *

**Qualeshia Marshall says:**

_Hola, España, perdí mi hermoso y maravilloso. Vengo a hacer cuatro preguntas sólo para la persona amada, príncipe español(Hello, Spain, I missed you my beautiful and gorgeous. I come to ask you four questions just for the beloved, Spanish Prince). _

_1) How are you doing today, sweet heart, are you going along with Romano?_

_2) *grabs hand* Will you teach me how to dance, por favor(please)? _

_3) Want to make some delicious Spanish food as well? _

_4) Can you play the guitar really well, Spain?_

_¡ Hooray, finalmente llego a hacerle preguntas, España. Para el escritor, gracias por permanecer épica como nunca con este blog. Voy a ser volver a bailar y comer contigo hermosa. Adiós, mi querido Príncipe_

_(Hooray, I finally get to ask you questions, Spain. To the writer, thank you for staying epic as ever with this blog. I shall be back to dance and eat with you beautiful. Goodbye, my beloved Prince)._

**Response from Spain:**

¡Hola, querida! Missed you too! :)

1) Really good, gracias! Lovi is at his house, so I am not very sure! I sometimes check up on his blog just in case!

2) Si, I can teach you! What would you like to learn? :D

3) Si! Paella, chorizo, patatas bravas, gazpacho, fried fish! We can make those! I love those comidas(foods)~. Makes me hungry!

4) I can! I love playing the guitar~. Want to hear something? :)

Yay! I look forward to it, querida! :D

((Writer: ¡Gracias!))

* * *

**Greece's kitty says:**

_Me:VIOLENCE!HAHAHA!*beating up turkey* _

_Portugal: I would never do anything mean to brazil_

_Brazil:*breaks spains picaxe in half* stop swinging it._

**Response from Spain:**

Woah, you really know how to fight!

Better be true~.

Awww... Okay, Brazil, I will stop. Just tell me if you need any help from me, chiquita (little one [female]). :D

Oh, and invite me to your wedding if you have one~.

* * *

**Springirth Dale says:**

_Oh..._

_Still? Nothing's changing? Why does he still hate you, senyor?_

_Oh great! That's nice! _

_Ehh...Really? _

_But over here in my country, people like your chocolade better! :D_

_Dank u!_

**Response from Spain:**

Hola!

... I don't know why he hates me! D: Pero I am sure things will get better soon!

I'll tell Belgium that! I like her chocolate too!

¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**lunynha says:**

_hi spain_

_hum...stoping talking about ships_

_hows thinging up in your home?_

_did you like your monarchy?[i think they are really crazy..your king hunts elephants]_

_iberiancest...i used to like ...but now i dont _

_you guys are brothers[port is an awsome big brother] and certains things are sacred_

_hum..i need to ask this_

_how was live with al andalus?_

_[thanks for the fic..i did leave areview and all .obrigada]_

**Response from Spain: **

¡Hola! Nice to see you again!

Si~.

Well, it's a little chaotic. With all of the economy and all. Pero things are looking up now! I am sure I'll get out of my little problems soon!

To say the truth... Some of my bosses have been a little locos (crazy). But they know what to do, after all! Poor elephants. D:

I see.

No lo sabia! (I didn't know!) Ehhh... I need to pay attention more!

It was really confusing, querida. Religion was a big thing and personas fought amongst each other! I didn't know what to do~. It was almost like Inglaterra and his protestant/catholic confusion!

((Writer: Kinda of making an assumption here on Al-Andalus, so sorry~. As for the fic, you're welcome! :D))

* * *

**Charlotte and Rashka says:**

Yay! :3 uh, I don't really have anyone to help me because my person that usually protects me isn't usually around when I'm with my cousins and my sister usually helps with the attacking of me.

Ciao, amico!

**Response from Spain:**

Oh... Good luck with your hermana y primos then! I wish I could go and help you out!

¡Adios, querida! Have a nice day!

* * *

**envyfan1000 says:**

Hi Spain! How are you? You're one of my favorite characters! :)

I do ship you with Romano and Belgium ..I hope you forgive me, dude...since I notice you seen comments like that..

Anyway, I'm also Spanish amoung other countries! :) but I know only little of spanish ..sorry Spain :( but I can understand spanish music. I love to dance to it! :D

Where I live in America ((that sounded wrong...)) we have very good spanish food. You should visit New Mexico sometime. Be careful with the citizens not all are friendly ..oh also since new Mexico is famous for it's desert also becareful of the heat.

Oh si, I also forgot. I was on DeviantART looking at stuff and I saw a photo of you, Prussia, and France going to a girl house to cheer her up cuz she thought she wasn't bella :( Anyway why I brought this up is because would you three really do that for a girl who thought she wasn't bella?

Oh! And I have another question Spain. I hope you don't mind. Do you know a family called Berroteran? From what my dad said the berroteran family lived in your country protecting a king but later on moved to America. If this is a sensitive topic please forgive me Spain.

Well bye Spain! :)

**Response from Spain: **

¡Hola! I am good, gracias. :D I am glad~.

I don't mind~. I found that it is divertido to see who you muchachas (girls) pair me up with!

That's genial (great)! It's okay~. I can teach you if you like! I love my music as well. :D

Why didn't I know this before...? I am happy that America has my culture with him too! I'll come visit whenever I have time!

We would, because all girls are bellas~. Not even one muchacha (girl) should feel like that!

I don't mind~. ... I guess I am grateful for that familia for protecting one of my bosses! Well... A lot of people moved to America and other countries in the Americas from my country, so I was triste (sad) to see some of them go. I always am a little triste when someone leaves. But I hope lo mejor (the best) for them!

¡Hasta luego!


	12. New Format!

_**Spain**_ smiled cheerfully as he promptly sat down at his computer desk. It seemed that the tomatoes were harvesting really well! Although the economy was still not quite at its good state, it was getting there. Antonio was very optimistic about this particular topic.

He busied himself with checking other countries' blogs, as he always did whenever he got home from working.

He happily took his freshly made horchata and sipped on it with a straw as he finally got to his own blog. He scrolled down to check the comments, and grinned.

He would check them and respond to them right now!

He scrolled down to the first comment on his latest post.

**_oOoxSpainxoOo_**

**_Greece's Kitty says:_**

_Portugal: okay spain!_

-/

Spain smiled widely at this one! He would get to go to Portugal and Brazil's wedding. He was so glad… So glad…

-/

_Brazil:*busy planning spamano wedding* _

_Kitty:TOMATOES EVERYWHERE!_

_Brazil:*writes it down* hmm... invitations?_

_kitty: DEATH COLORED LETTERS ON BLOOD COLORED PAPER!_

_Brazil: black writing on red paper?_

_Kitty: whats red?_

_Brazil:-_-_

-/

Spain dropped his cup of horchata and gaped at the screen dumbfounded. When did he say he was going to get married to Romano?

-/

_Mytilini: SPANIA!WHAT DRESS SIZE IS NOTIOS ITALIA!?_

_Brazil: lesvos, we should ask italy that. Spain, whats your tux size?_

_Mytilini: okay!*runs to find italy*_

_-/_

Spain couldn't help but laugh at this part! He laughed well naturally and imagined Romano in a wedding dress.

"He would look so cute~." He mused to himself aloud.

-/

_Portugal: *thinking about portzil wedding* :D_

_Brazil:*waves hand in front of portugals face* bastard! Whats wrong with you!?_

_Portugal: wha?_

_Brazil: stupid..._

_-/_

Spain grinned, and quickly bent down to clean up the mess he made with the accidental spill.

He would definitely ask Brazil if he could be the one to take her to the altar, and let her go to marry Portugal.

-/

_Kitty: *drawing the greek flag on turkeys mask* spain said you and portugal should invite him to your wedding_

_Brazil:*blush* what?!_

_Kitty:*writes greece is awsome on turkeys face* done!_

_Greece:*sees turkey* pffft...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_-/_

Spain agreed internally to that. He laughed as he imagined what Turkey was looking like currently.

He placed his dirty cup on the table, and quickly typed in his response.

* * *

**Response from Spain:**_  
_

_Creo que hubo una confusion (I think there was a mistake)… I am not marrying Lovi~. _

_I don't know ~. You should ask Ita-chan! Not sure, querida. I don't wear tuxedos that often!_

_Can I be the guy who takes you to the altar, Brazil? :D_

_That's hilarious. :D Send me a picture, Greece!_

* * *

Satisfied with his response, he posted it, and scrolled down to read the next one!

_********__oOoxSpainxoOo_

_********__I am TheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark says:_

_Ja, that stupid unawesome group of critics united is unawesome :( but I guess Ja, we do have to follow the rules even the stupid unawesome rules how are you Spain how's Romano? Well, bye now c ya later_

_(from the writer)_  
_I know I hate that thing to PMing sucks :( haha, anyway I really like you u are so awesome "Sorry Prussia you are awesome too" haha, anyway have a great day Ti amo (if u react weirdly to what I just said I don't blame you I kinda get carried away sorry / ahem ). Again have a great day_

-/

Spain pouted as he remembered that particular group.

They seemed to be a little on the stern side, in his opinion. They were like his boss, enforcing rules on him.

But he was optimistic in that they would leave them alone soon!

He typed in his response, humming his own Marukaite Chikyuu version.

* * *

**Response from Spain: **

They are not awesome, but I am sure things will get better! :D Even Alemania (Germany) isn't that strict though...

I am genial (great)! I think Lovi is great too! He hasn't called for any help at all. I am a bit worried though~.

(Writer: Thanks! :D You are too kind, and have a great day too! :D Aha, it's alright, don't mind~. Have a nice day~.)

* * *

Talking about Romano, maybe he would go to see him. If his boss didn't catch him leaving, of course.

His boss would not let him leave his house! It was frustrating. He had to distract his boss to get away~.

It was not pleasant to trick a person, but Spain also had to go to places. He could not stay in his house forever. He pouted and wondered when he could be carefree again.

He checked the next one.

_********__oOoxSpainxoOo_

_********__-/_

_**lunynha says: **_

_hola spain_

_i found your hystory so fascinating[ports bad ass hysrtory ...blow me away]_

_[me:de nada ]_

_spain...did you ever woonder what if lovi was the boss and you the henchman?_

_i mean,i saw another day a fanart of boss!lovi and henchman!spain...ans caught me wondering_

_[me:al andalus and iberian bros have an fascinating story together...]_

-/

He smiled at the greeting, and grinned. His smile almost faded at the history part.

His history was really good, of course, but it often made him sad.

Not as sad as he was when he was drinking, of course. Sweden had changed his expression when Spain asked him about his behaviour while he was drunk.

So, all in all, if Sweden could be horrified of a drunk Spain enough to change his expression, then he was not a very good drunk.

He smiled again as he cheered himself up with the good experiences. He proceeded to respond.

* * *

**Response from Spain:**

¡Hola! :D

All of our histories have something interesante at some point! :)

I never really thought of that... I think Lovi would be a good boss though! He might need to do a little more, since he barely cleaned when he was my henchman! D:

I think he would let me do all of the work~.

(I would love to know more about it! :D)

* * *

_**oOoxSpainxoOo**_

Well. He scrolled down, and saw no more comments. For now, of course. He would check them out later, or perhaps tomorrow.

For now, he could just try to talk to his boss, and... Oh, it is lunchtime. He could check up on his food!

He didn't want to end up like Arthur and his burnt food!

¡No gracias! He preferred good food!

_**oOo**_

_**Author's Note: As you see, this is the new format! You'll get to see his thoughts, his actions, etc. :D**_

_**South Italy's blog will also be like this soon!**_

_**Oh, and send your comments via PM, please!**_


End file.
